The present invention relates to the telecom industry, and more particularly, to systems and techniques for identifying the profitability of products and services.
It is difficult for a telecommunications company to identify the profitability of their products and services, since the prices from the vendors fluctuate from month to month and the pricing to the end customers of telecommunications companies fluctuate. Thus, this constant price difference between cost and revenue makes it difficult to identify profit margins.
This fluctuation can be due to many things such as, incorrect ordering of products and services by the telecommunications company, unexpected price increase by a vendor, products not disconnected by the vendor, incorrect billing by the telecommunications company to their end customer, and so forth.
Therefore, there is a need for improved systems and methods for telecom profitability management.